Fairy Tail Flood
by GhostStorm
Summary: A flood appears and two certain people wake up, they end up in a abandoned building but someone is trying to kill them will they get out alive?
1. Waking Up

_Hey everybody I decided to rewrite the story and try to improve it. I'm working on the second chapter and I am still having some trouble coming up with the third chapter but I can feel that I'm getting close. I hope you enjoy the_ rewrite!

* * *

**Chapter 1 _Waking Up_**

There was a wind blowing through the city streets that matched perfectly with the dark gray clouds dancing in the sky. A drop of water fell from the clouds and dived on the hard cement floor with a plop. Then millions of water drops came falling down joining the first. The water then became a puddle and soon formed into a raging flood. Thunder booming in the streets lightning flashing all over the city. The drops of rain making a loud pitter patter sound on the roofs beating his ears making them ring.

He soon sat up from his bed with messy hair and a displeasing look on his face. Annoyed by the sound of the storm he got up and got dressed. He took a white buttoned shirt and black long jeans with a black hoodie. He walked to the window seeing the clouds and a large amount of water on the ground. He walked outside and put his hood above his head to shield him from the rain. He wondered why it was so gloomy outside, during the day it was sunny and not a single cloud in the sky the color scarlet just like Erza's hair.

He had realized that the water was rising quickly making him lose his train of thought. If he didn't find shelter soon he would soon be drowning. He then saw a a tall abandoned building he sensed a dark energy emitting from it. The building was dull and worn out wooden boards nailed onto the windows covering them and the door also seemed to be covered. He saw a small opening on the second window that he could fit into. He put his foot on the first board of wood and put his other foot on the second board, putting pressure on each of his foot as he started climbing up and used bricks that were sticking out of the building to help him get to the second window.

He crawled into the hole that seemed to be a just a little bit too small but he fitted right through. He looked around and heard the creaking of the wood and quiet footsteps. Thinking if there was someone else here or just a figment of his imagination. He heard the footsteps coming closer and a dark figure emerging from the shadows. To his surprise it came to be a average height, red headed woman wearing armor. Her armor reflecting the light of the moon blinding him. He soon saw that it was a good friend of his Erza Scarlet.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading my story!_


	2. Possessed

_Hey everyone this is a rewrite of the second chapter so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2 _Possessed_**

"Erza what are you doing here!" "Gray! I just came here to do a mission what about you?" "Well I woke up because of the storm happening so I took a walk and I'm just here taking shelter." "By the way what is your mission?" "My client said there was something strange going on in this building and I am suppose to check it out." "Mind if I tag along." "Sure"

Gray and Erza walked down the dark hallway the lightning flash has their only source of light. Trying to find out what is happening in this odd building. Gray stopped and saw a door with a sign covered in dust. He wiped away the dust to see big bold letters spelling **KEEP OUT**. "Keep out?" Gray looked at Erza who was going ahead instead of telling her he decided to go in out of curiosity. Inside he saw a huge mirror with a big crack. He looked closer and he saw... "Why didn't you tell me about this room!" He heard Erza yelling at him before he could finish his thoughts. "Sorry I wanted to see what was inside." You know I'm on a mission so please tell me first."

"Well look at this its a mirror with a crack on it I wonder why its here its just a broken mirror." Gray looked at the mirror and saw a shadow of a man. It was getting bigger and bigger! He quickly looked back and saw Erza and their own shadows. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing I thought I saw something." Gray looked back at the mirror again and saw the shadow and it was right behind Erza! The shadow man took out a sword and started to swing. Before the shadow could harm Erza he quickly tackled her. The shadow had hit Gray instead. His hoodie had a long cut and blood was dripping from his back.

"What was that for!" Gray groaned in pain "Gray whats wrong?" Erza looked around him and saw nothing but when she looked at the mirror she saw Gray's cut on his back. Then she saw the shadow jumping at her. "Erza!" It was too late the shadow had got her. Darkness surrounded her body. She looked at him and said "KILL" She grabbed him by his neck and put him against the wall. "Erza snap out of it!" They took him away!" With what she said he thought of the day Jellal was being taken away. Everybody had been fighting to get him back for Erza. She had stopped them and walked away. Gray saw Erza crying again. "Erza! So what if they took him away! We Fairy Tail are still here for you and so am I! Erza threw him across the floor equipped her sword and was about to stab him.


	3. Dreams & Reality

_Alright here is a new chapter of Fairy Tail Flood please read my rewrites on chapter 1 and 2. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 _Dreams & Reality_**

Just as she was right about to pierce through him he heard someone. He was being called out by someone but who. His head was spinning and his vision blurred then soon became pitch black. "Gray wake up..." He knew this voice it was Erza's. Gray woke up and saw Erza holding him in her arms. "What happened?" "A shadow attacked you and you fainted." "That dream was so real I could feel the pain what is this place." "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Lets continue with the mission."_ Things are getting weirder first that shadow and now this weird dream somethings going on here but what?_

"You got out of that dream huh" The shadow reavealed to be a old man. "I'm sorry for scaring you I was merely testing you." "Your the client that said there was something strange happening here." "Why and what are you talking about testing us." "My brother is planning to assemble a army of Nightmares." Nightmares are creatures made from darkness and peoples negative dreams. Fear gives them more power and make it so that you never escape from your dreams to become invincible. If you control the army than all that power can be transferred into you making you invincible.

"To fight that you must tell the difference from dreams and reality." "You must not let dreams blind you from reality or you will be stuck in your dream forever." "I see I thought my dream was real until someone called me out that helped me get back to reality." "You two passed the test you both could tell dreams from reality I leave the rest to you." "What do you mean?" "Cause you see I'm already dead I had to do this one thing to move on please grant a old man's wish."

* * *

_Sorry this is short I kinda rushed this one and I ran out of ideas._


	4. Prolouge

_Something to let you people know thx for the reviews and that I have not given up on this story. I'm just very busy with a lot of things and I really am sorry. Since I have break **maybe** I can finish the rest of this chapter just_ **_maybe_**_. I'll try my best!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 _Prolouge_**

As the old man disappeared Gray and Erza were thinking about what he had said. They could not let fear overtake them or they will be stuck in their dreams forever_. To be stuck in a dream forever what would happen to the reality outside?_ _All the people you know and care about would be there waiting for the day you open your eyes again. _Both could not let that happen.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and leave a review._


End file.
